


Not Safe for the Creed

by danie422



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Frye Twins, No Plot, Reader Insert, These are really short, Vaginal Fingering, dom!reader if you squint, dont you love the frye twins, just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danie422/pseuds/danie422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short smutty drabbles with the assassins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EviexReader

**Author's Note:**

> I love Evie. She is my favorite and will probably have a lot of chapters. And I'm sorry if it's shit I just like to write for fun and this is my first time writing smut so yeah.

"Y/N!!!" Evie screamed, back arching off of the bed as she came for the third time. You chuckled to yourself, using your tongue to clean up the juices that came from Evie's center. You trailed hot, sloppy kisses from between the assassin's legs, up across her belly, stopping when you reached her neck. You bit down on the sweet spot that you knew she loved, making her squirm beneath you. "Do you have another one in you love? Can you come again?" Once again you placed two fingers inside Evie, curling them when you found that sweet spot. As she made the perfect 'O' face, you took the chance to kiss her. Slipping your tongue into Evie's mouth, you swallowed every moan she made as you worked her over. "Oh god, oh god! Please, please Y/N can I cum? Please?" Evie begged as she clenched around your fingers. You smiled, knowing that only you could do this to her, knowing that you were the only person that she would allow to have this much control over her. "Cum for me love." And that she did.


	2. JacobxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also love the younger Frye twin, but not as much as his sister.

You were nestled on Jacob's lap, back pressing against his chest. Using his legs to keep yours open, Jacob slowly traced the curves of your body. His lips sucked and nipped at your neck, left hand kneading your breast while the gently traced your damp folds. "Jacob.' you gasped when you felt a finger slide into you. "You feel amazing love." Jacob sucked harder on your neck, loving them sounds that fell from your lips as he added another finger. "Please." Your hands gripped the bed sheets, soft moans tuned into pleading whimpers as Jacob continued his slow assault. Picking up speed, Jacob curled his fingers till he felt our body tense against his. loud moan fell from your lips as you came on Jacob's fingers, your hips moving at their own will. Jacob smiled as he placed a soft kiss to your cheek. "I'd like to see that again."


End file.
